


Threatening

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fuffy falling out....maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threatening

“Come near us again, I’ll-”  
  
     “You don’t get to threaten me, B. I’m not a kid in time out. Besides, seriously screw you if you think I still want a part of this whole Buffy-in-training gig. I’m not your warm up act, Blondie. Maybe working with the mayor was a little out-of-line for you but hey, everybody’s still fine and I had a real sweet time towards the end there. Don’t think I’ll be sticking around too much longer for anymore of your big girl lectures.” Faith held back spit on the edge of her tongue and fingered her jean pocket for a pack of Marlboros she didn’t find.  
  
     “Where are you gonna go?” Buffy’s voice sounded so small in her ears. She was so _mad_. Why didn’t Faith understand she didn’t mean to lecture, she was just kind of wigged out and scared and again, wigged out. Buffy knew Faith had her own issues, that most of this wasn’t either of their faults…not really, right?   
  
     “Oh, now you care?” A fake pout caught Faith’s red mouth for a half-second before barring white teeth in a cold smile. Faith leaped off the couch and in swift true-to-Slayer motion slipped a small, velvety box into Buffy’s hands and left a mark of red lips on a tiny spot just below Buffy’s ear.  
  
     Buffy blinked, fingers barely touching the box, and Faith was gone. Confused pangs of regret and relief worked themselves through Buffy’s body until curiosity won out and she opened the…gift? Weird. Fists she had been ready for. Maybe a little light bloodshed. Parting presents? Not with the so much expected.  
  
     A small silver ring lay inside, a plain band that answered none of her questions. A script “B” one the inside caught her breath and made Buffy question every call she’d made about Faith, ever. Slipping the cool metal on to her pinky finger, regret seeped out in the form of a sigh. Faith had put them all in danger. Had helped the bad guys. Plus, hello, murder was still relevant. But Faith wasn’t bad. Infuriating, yes. But evil? She was a Slayer. Buffy had saw Faith’s confusion, her lostness, her vulnerability? She knew Faith would probably hit her for that. Her fingers lingered over the spot Faith’s lips had touched. Buffy filled herself with hope that she hadn’t made another mistake, but she was scared that was definitely among the possibilities. 


End file.
